Nornir
by satsukiyurami
Summary: Summary : Anak perempuannya tidak bisa tidur, Chris melakukan berbagai upaya supaya anaknya bisa tidur. Namun hal itu tidaklah mudah. Warning : OC


**Nornir **

**Biohazard (Resident Evil) ****© CAPCOM**

**Warning : OC**

**Summary : Anak perempuannya tidak bisa tidur, Chris melakukan berbagai upaya supaya anaknya bisa tidur. Namun hal itu tidaklah mudah. **

* * *

Chris masih terjaga, ia tidak bisa tidur. Bagaimana tidak? Jill sedang tidak ada di rumah, karena Jill menjenguk Claire yang sedang di rawat di rumah sakit, sekaligus menemani Claire selama tiga hari, hari ini adalah hari yang keempat. Ada dua alasan kenapa Chris tidak bisa tidur.

Alasan yang pertama, ia masih harus mencuci piring. Kesalaha yang ia buat sendiri sejak pagi karena selain belum mencuci piringnya, ia juga belum mencuci piring punya anak perempuannya. Chris kemudian mencuci piringnya dan piring punya anak perempuannya.

Alasan yang kedua, anak perempuannya, Layla. Masih belum tidur sama sekali. Entah karena apa, padahal tiga hari yang lalu anak perempuannya bisa tidur dengan cepat.

"Ayah!" Panggil Layla dari kamarnya.

Chris menghela nafasnya, sekarang sudah jam sebelas malam. Layla yang biasanya tidur pukul Sembilan malam malah tidak bisa tidur sampai jam segini.

"Ayah!" Panggilnya lagi.

"Baik ayah segera kesana."

Chris menuju kamar anak perempuannya, nampak Layla yang sedang menutupi badannya dengan selimut dan memeluk boneka kelinci pemberian Claire. Boneka kelinci miliknya adalah hadiah ulang tahun untuknya dari Claire.

Chris menarik kursi yang berada di dekat pintu, menaruh kursi di samping kasur Layla. Kursi tersebut sebetulnya terlalu tinggi untuk di duduki Layla, namun Layla bersikeras untuk tetap ingin memiliki kursi tersebut.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Chris sambil mengusap kepala Layla.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Keluh Layla sambil menatap ayahnya.

Chris menyilangkan tangannya. Berpikir bahwa mungkin anaknya bisa tidur kalau ia tidur di kamar Jill, yang juga merupakan kamarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tidur di kamar ayah dan ibu?"

Layla menarik selimutnya dan duduk di kasurnya. "Ya, ayah! Aku mau!"

Kemudian Layla melebarkan kedua tangannya. "Gendong! Ayah gendong aku!"

Chris memutar matanya, anaknya ini manja. Wajar saja karena Layla masih berumur empat tahun. Kemudian ia menggendong anaknya.

Sesampainya di kamar Chris. Chris menurunkan Layla dari gendongannya, Layla kemudian naik ke kasur Chris, kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi badannya lalu menutup kedua matanya.

Chris merasa sedikit lega karena nampaknya Layla bisa tidur, kemudian ia tidur disamping Layla. Namun sepuluh menit kemudian Layla bangun lagi.

"Ayah! Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayah akan menyanyikan lagu-"

Layla menutup kedua telinganya "Tidak mau!" Ucapnya.

Chris terbelalak mendengarnya. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya kecewa.

"Suara ayah kalau sedang menyanyi itu sumbang! Membuatku semakin tidak bisa tidur."

Chris menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Apa boleh buat, yang dikatakan oleh anaknya memang benar. Hingga sekarang ia masih ingat betul, saat Layla masih bayi Chris pernah menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuk Layla. Namun bukannya tangisan Layla mereda, tangisannya semakin kencang hingga Jill turun tangan membantunya.

Jill kemudian mengatakan ke Chris untuk tidak pernah menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuk anak mereka. Chris lupa kalau ia pernah berjanji kepada Jill. Namun sebetulnya bukan Layla saja yang mengeluh. Saat dirinya dan Claire masih kecil, ketika Claire tidak bisa tidur dan Chris menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuk adiknya. Alih-alih tertidur karena nyanyiannya, Claire semakin sulit untuk tidur dan selalu melempar bantal ke wajah kakaknya setiap kali Chris menyanyi.

"Kalau begitu kau ingin didongengkan apa?"

Layla menghela nafasnya "Jangan dongeng, aku sudah bosan."

"Bagaimana kalau ayah buatkan susu? Mungkin kau bisa tidur setelah minum susu."

Layla menggelengkan kepalanya. Chris hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, kalau saja Jill ada disini mungkin Layla bisa tidur pikirnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi menjenguk bibi Claire?"

"Kau masih kecil. Metabolisme tubuhmu masih lemah, jika kau menjenguk bibi Claire, nanti kau bisa tertular penyakitnya."

Kedua mata Layla mulai berair, ia kesal karena tidak bisa tidur, ditambah lagi ibunya sudah tidak berada di rumah selama tiga hari. Kesal dan lelah ia mulai menangis, Chris terkejut dan berusaha menenangkan anaknya. Tapi sia-sia.

Chris mengkerutkan keningnya. Kemudia ia menggaruk-garuk punggung Layla.

"Shh." Bisik Chris menenangkan anaknya.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Layla mulai bisa tenang. Nampaknya Layla bisa tenang karena Chris menggaruk-garukkan punggungya. Lelah karena menangis, Layla akhirnya bisa tidur juga. Chris merasa lega, kemudian diciumnya dahi Layla.

Chris tersenyum. Anak perempuannya ini kalau sedang tenang manis sekali, namun belakangan ini, Layla selalu rewel. Karena sudah tiga hari Jill tidak berada di rumah, setiap kali Jill menghubungi mereka dan setlah selesai berbincang di telepon Layla selalu menangis.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Jill setelah menggantungkan jaketnya ke gantungan yang berada di belakang pintu. Kemudian ia menuju kamarnya.

Jill tersenyum melihat keduannya. Ia meletakkan koper dengan pelan-pelan supaya Layla tidak terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah pulang." Ucap Chris yang masih memandang Layla. "Bagaimana kondisi Claire?".

Jill mengelus-elus kepala Layla dan kemudian Chris "Claire sudah sedikit lebih baik. Dokter bilang, minggu depan dia bisa keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Syukurlah." Ucap Chris.

"Bagaimana ia selama tiga hari tanpa kehadiranku di rumah?"

"Ia menangis dan hari ini, tadi ia sulit tidur. Namun nampaknya ia bisa tidur karena kelelahan menangis."

Jill memandang Layla "Sudah lama ya kita tidak tidur bersama Layla."

"Kau benar." Ucap Chris, lalu ia menguap karena mengantuk. "Tidurlah sekarang Jill."

"Baik." Ucap Jill.

Jill membetulkan posisi tidur Layla dengan hati-hati dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut, begitu pula dengan Chris.

"Selamat tidur." Ucap Jill sambil memandang Chris.

"Selamat tidur." Balas Chris kemudian keduannya berciuman.

Setelah itu mereka menatap Layla dan lalu mendekap anak perempuan mereka berdua sambil tidur.

**END**

* * *

A/N : Mendadak dapat ide untuk membuat drabble ini setelah mendengar salah satu lagu Hymnos dari Ar Tonelico 2, Game RPG untuk PS2 dan membaca Musings.

Jujur saja, di RE saya paling senang baca Fanfic yang AU. Apalagi kalau mereka punya anak, asik saja membacanya.

Saya merekomendasikan kalian untuk membaca Fanfic RE yang berjudul Musings, yang ditulis oleh Xhian. Fanficnya berbahasa Inggris. Fanficnya sangat menarik!.

P.S. Sebetulnya saya lagi nggak enak badan alias sakit XD tapi bukannya tidur malah ngeupdate Fanfic ahaha XDDDD *kalau gini caranya gimana mau cepat sembuh coba? :DDDD* / Maaf jadi curcol.


End file.
